In general, a front seat and a rear seat on which a driver and a passenger can sit are installed on a floor of a vehicle.
The front seat adopts a separation type in which a driver seat and a passenger seat are separately configured, while the rear seat adopts a bench type in which left and right seats are integrally coupled.
In an overall configuration of the front seat for the vehicle in the related art, the front seat is constituted by a seat cushion fixed onto a horizontal frame that moves forward and backward along a guiderail installed on the floor and a seat back fixed to a vertical frame disposed at a predetermined angle to the horizontal frame.
Further, a headrest in which a passenger reclines a head and that also protects the head is mounted on the top of the seat back.
Moreover, a length control lever that controls the position of the entire seat is installed on the bottom of the seat cushion according to a body type of the passenger and an angle control lever that can control an inclination angle of the seat back which is installed on the side of the seat.
In addition, when the vehicle turns quickly, a side guard for waist protection is formed on both sides of the seat back, which is used to prevent an occupant's posture from being loosened by centrifugal force while supporting a waist part of the passenger.
However, in the seat cushion of the seat for the vehicle in the related art, front and rear lengths are set to predetermined lengths not to correspond to various lower body lengths of the passenger, and as a result, when a passenger having a large lower body length sits on the seat cushion, a space which is not supported is generated between a knee and a thigh, and as a result, a convenient posture cannot be guaranteed when the passenger sits on the seat for a long time.
In the related art, in order to compensate for the aforementioned problem, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a passenger having a large body type can conveniently position a leg by using a main rod member 32 which protrudes toward the front of the cushion frame. An occupant may configure a linear movable mechanism 30 and a rotational mechanism 40 that are coordinated so as to improve ride comfort. The main rod member 32 includes the linear movable mechanism 30 that moves straight and protrudes to the front of the cushion frame 1 and a rotational rod member 45 constituting the rotational mechanism 40 is covered with a cushion cover forming an exterior.
In more detail, a separate apparatus needs to be mounted on the bottom in order to maintain forward movement and linear movement in the forward movement by a motor lead screw while being inserted into a hollow pipe having a pipe shape, which is mounted on a cushion panel through organic coupling of the linear movable mechanism 30, the main rod member 32, and the support rod member 33, and a front rotation link 44 is connected to a rod bracket 34 and a rotational rod member 45, a rear rotation link 42 is connected to a rotational axis member 41, and the front rotation link 44 and the rear rotation link 42 have guide holes, respectively and are connected by a pin and the guide holes serve as a guide so that the linear movable mechanism 30 linearly moves, and as a result, the rotation of the rotational rod member 45 and the rear rotation link 42 and the front rotation link 44 move along the guide maintain the linear movement.
However, in the related art, when the seat cushion is extended, a loosing phenomenon occurs in a pad and the covering, and as a result, the posture of the passenger becomes inconvenient as illustrated in FIG. 2A and curves and wrinkles occur with bending of a corner portion of the seat, and as a result, the exterior appearance is diminished as illustrated in FIG. 2B.
Further, when the linear movable mechanism 30 extends the seat cushion, the linear movable mechanism may usefully support a femoral region of the passenger, but interference may occur at a calf portion, and as a result, a leg cannot be bent.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may include information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.